The invention is based on a data device for a motor vehicle. Data devices for a motor vehicle are already know that are designed for telematic services. Besides a telephone, such data devices have a database, a satellite receiver, and a display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data device which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a data device for a motor vehicle, in which a travel direction determination is performed on the basis of a sequence of successive vehicle positions, and a selection of only one or more such data sets whose coordinates are located along the ascertained travel direction is performed.
The devices according to the invention by comparison have the advantage that the user is furnished with many items of useful information. The database is very simple in design and utilizes data that are already available for TMC or telematic services. By means of the satellite receiver, further useful data in a motor vehicle, such as a precise time indication or a datum on the speed of the vehicle, can be generated.
To enable the user to orient himself directly, either the name of the data set that is closest to the current position is shown on the display, or depending on the direction of motion the name of the closest data set located immediately in front of the vehicle is selected. It is also possible for the user to select a data set. Then the spacing and direction from the current position to the position of the selected data set is displayed. The database can also be used for other tasks, such as TMC or telematic services. If the data equipment is equipped for telematic services, the data from the database and the satellite receiver are also utilized even if no telematic information is purchased. Thus the user is offered an additional use, if he does not purchase any telematic information for a particular trip.